Tubular jacks have been used for many years, such as for use on trailers or pick-up truck campers, which have no wheels and must be lifted on and off a truck for transport to a campsite. Typical pick-up truck campers that rely on jacks to raise and lower the camper have included external jacks mounted to the outside of the camper. The external jacks project from the outside walls of the camper. Such an arrangement can be unsightly. Additionally, because the external jacks are mounted outside of the camper, they are more susceptible to damage from impact with other objects during normal use of the camper. The external jacks are also susceptible to damage from the elements such as, for, example rusting. External jacks have been attached to the campers by a variety of attachment means. The external jacks can also be removable and may only be attached to the campers when needed. This arrangement presents an inconvenience to the user of the camper as attaching and removing the external jacks is time consuming and laborious.
Furthermore, typical tubular jacks have crank mechanisms (either manual or powered) that extend radially outwardly from the tube of the jack during use. Accordingly, additional clearance space must be provided when locating such a tubular jack in order to allow it to be operated to extend and retract the jack.